I. Field of Invention
The invention generally relates to data compression, and more particularly to generation of encode parameters for digital image data compression.
II. Description of the Related Art
Compression is a key factor of multimedia distribution and/or presentation. An effective digital compression can reduce the cost as well as increase the quality of decompressed image information presented in digital communication systems. One application of digital compression technique is in the motion picture industry, or more particularly, in “digital cinema” systems.
Generally defined, digital cinema refers to the electronic distribution and display of high quality film which have been converted to a digital electronic representation for storage, transmission, and display purposes. Because of the amount of data, films in digital electronic representation are compressed and distributed for playback. While there are various compression algorithms to reduce the bit rate for the storage and/or transmission of high quality electronic images, even the most efficient compression can result in some compressed image portions with a high bit rate due to factors such as the amount of detail or the arrangement of details in an image frame.
However, a high bit rate can potentially stall and/or stop a decoder from playback of a film. Therefore, compressed image portions having a high bit rate can stall and/or stop a decoder and there is need to monitor and control the compressed data bit rate.